Two Broken Heart
by madparty99
Summary: What would happen if Raymond Reddington walked away from Elizabeth Keen after she told him how she felt? Inspired by the wonderfully talented John Mayer's Dreaming with a Broken Heart.


She could only describe this feeling as numbness. She isolated herself from everyone; she didn't have any friends that she didn't meet from Tom in DC and everyone at work treated her as an outsider, even after over a year working with them. She started to go days at a time forgetting to sleep or even eat. She was slowly killing herself, and no one paid enough attention anymore to stop it.

Why? She told Raymond Reddington her feelings for him. Everything, every little detail on how she felt about him; how she hated him, got frustrated by his nebulousness. And lastly, how she had fallen in love with him since they met eyes in the post office the first day. She poured all of her feeling out to him, and how did he respond to this? He walked out of her apartment and hasn't returned for three months.

Elizabeth Keen was a strong, hard-working, cold hearted bitch. She tried to not show any emotions when possible. Sam had gotten cancer the first time when she was 15 and had to grow up and be the strong for him, like he was strong for her before. She grew up under horrible circumstances, and only knew of pain and suffering. She worked hard to get where she was and wasn't going to put up with any nonsense from anyone.

Elizabeth Keen had found Raymond Reddington and had an irrational obsessive crush on him. She had trouble hiding her emotions around him- she wanted to tell him about her dreams, her fears, everything. She had never felt a connection like that with someone before, and truth be told it scared her.

Elizabeth; after Sam's death, after finding out who Tom really was, was hurt and sad.

Elizabeth after Raymond leaving her was numb, frozen, and didn't know how to show emotions. So, she buried herself into her work.

Month Four rolled around and he still hadn't returned, Elizabeth Keen was put on suspension from the FBI for medical reasons. Her weight was down under a hundred pounds, and she had an abnormal heart rate. Those were only physical signs, she felt cold all the time, even in the middle of summer, and she had depression far worse than the agency finally noticed.

The agency made her check into the hospital to get help for her depression and the side effects that also occurred. The doctors determined to keep her there for a few day to give her mood stabilizers and to get her eating habits back in order. The FBI does not usually allow people to return to work after things such as this, however Elizabeth Keen was the only person Raymond Reddington would speak to, as of their knowledge. They didn't know that he had left because of Elizabeth.

* * *

Why had he left? Where was he going? Raymond Reddington wanted her to say those words to him, he wanted to have and to hold her. And what did he do? He ran away.

He came to the conclusion that he was scared that she would leave him for someone better, younger, handsomer. Raymond gave her space believing that she would be happier, better without him. Raymond stopped checking in on her after the second week, she appeared to be okay.

Raymond started drinking more, and more, and more. It became a problem. He would do his work with a new client that wanted to flee and hide, or if someone wanted someone else dead, then he would go back to his safe house or hotel room and get unbelievably drunk. He would drink until he passed out.

Raymond always liked to have a glass or two of an alcoholic beverage at night, but in the many years that Dembe had worked for Raymond he had never seen him drunk until after two and a half weeks without Elizabeth Keen. Dembe was concerned, and voiced this to Raymond, but Raymond said it wasn't effecting his work and that Dembe had not right to say anything about it.

Four months after he left Raymond started to believe that he had made Elizabeth up. That she was just a figment of his imagination, and he started to try to forget this woman he had created. Raymond couldn't, she was perfect for him – smart, strong-minded, amusing, beautiful, cocky, strong and could dish back the sarcasm. Elizabeth Keen was perfect for him, why the hell did he walk away from her?

Dembe checked on Elizabeth without Raymond's knowledge, and found out that she was in the hospital for depression and starvation. He had to tell him, even if Raymond had told him to stop checking on her.

Raymond broke. He had done this to her. He had broken her to the point of being so heartbroken and depressed that she wasn't remembering to eat and probably overworked herself. He didn't know if he could ever face her again.

The night he found out about her condition he got drunk. The most he had ever consumed at one time. He felt horrible about what he had done to her, his at one time, Lizzie. Raymond tried to drown his feelings, he wanted to feel numb, or rather didn't want to feel anything at all.

* * *

Dembe made arrangements with the hospital and the FBI to allow him to visit her, and made up a fake client to get him there.

The next day they were on a plane to DC, or where Raymond believed they were going, London. He had on a navy blue suit with gray pinstripes. Secretly this one was Elizabeth's favorite on him, but she would never tell him that.

Dembe and Raymond got off the plane at a secluded airport in Maryland just about an hour away from the George Washington Hospital.

"We are not in London are we Dembe?" Red asked getting into a dark gray vehicle.

"No, but you are exactly where you need to be right now." Dembe knew he was right to bring him to Elizabeth. He knew it would save the both of them, Elizabeth from unknowingly killing herself and Raymond from drinking himself to death.

The car ride was quiet, which was not usual for them. Dembe didn't speak much and could tell what Raymond was thinking most of the time, and Raymond hadn't been speaking much in the last few months. Raymond would often think about Elizabeth and remember as if she was a dream he had, one of those perfect dreams that you never want to end, but for him it ended the moment he walked out of the apartment.

Raymond saw a sign for a florist on the way to the hospital, and asked Dembe to stop. He complied, confused on why he was going to get flowers. While yes, traditionally you bring people flowers in the hospital, Raymond and Elizabeth by no means were on easy flowing terms. Raymond came out of the store carrying a bouquet of a dozen red roses. Dembe at that point knew exactly what Raymond was going to do when he saw at Elizabeth.

* * *

Walking down the white hospital hallways to Elizabeth's Room was the hardest thing Raymond has ever had to do. He already felt bad that it was because of him that she was in there, and he didn't know where she was mentally, especially being on the different mood stabilizers she was on. He was terrified.

He walked over to the nurse at the big desk and asked what room number she was in. She was in room 324, only a hallway away. She was so close, but it felt like it took him a million years walking to her room.

There she was, right behind the big wooden hospital door. Raymond closed his hand into a fist and gently tapped his knuckles against the door.

Elizabeth was pulled out of her dazed state, it wasn't time for her medicine, the doctor had already came in and told her she could leave tomorrow, and it was too early for dinner. She walked over to the door, hesitating before wrapping her boney hand around the handle. Slowly she opened the door to find Raymond standing with red roses in front of her.

"RED!" Elizabeth yelled excitedly.

"Lizzie." Red smiled, and stepped into the room walking past her to place the flowers on the table. Then he turned to find her still standing in the same spot, still facing the door.

She was shocked that he was there, she was beginning to think that she made up their entire relationship. Elizabeth felt fixed in the one spot, like if she turned around he wouldn't be there. Once again she was knocked out of her musings.

"Lizzie?" This time his tone was questioning, and afraid. They were both so broken, and they needed each other more than they knew.

She turned around, and saw him standing there so vulnerable, so small. It was different than the old Raymond she knew, yet exactly the same. Elizabeth ran across the room into his arms. Raymond picked her up and spun her around before placing her back down. She looked into his eyes, smiling, for the first time since he left. Raymond placed his hand on her hip, and the other cupping her cheek, then pulled her into a kiss. Deeply passionate and much needed by both of them, neither wanted to pull away or deepen the kiss. They just wanted to be there in that moment forever.

Elizabeth pulled away first, tears starting to stream down her face. They looked into each other's eyes and saw that each other was broken and needed to be fixed.

"Why did you leave me?" Elizabeth asked meek and timid.

Raymond brushed the tears off her cheeks before leaning over to whisper into her ear; "I was afraid you would leave me, but I know you would never leave me now. I am so sorry, Lizzie."

"I hope you are, look what happened." She laughed. "I became depressed, which is completely unlike my personality and you became a drunk."

Just him coming back made her better, and Raymond smiled at that thought. "I will never leave you again. I am so sorry I hurt you."

"Promise me two things; never leave me, and love me with everything you have." Elizabeth, in the short amount of time felt like she was herself again.

He put his hand over her heart, and said "I promise to never leave you, and I promise to love you with both halves of my heart."

They had left the door open, and Dembe and the doctor watched the two change back into themselves, almost instantly. At the same time the two men said aloud, "They were heartbroken."


End file.
